


Roses

by assorted_fandoms (orphan_account), Lola_The_Nerd_27



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/assorted_fandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_The_Nerd_27/pseuds/Lola_The_Nerd_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. Wedding. Cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> All credits go to Lola_The_Nerd_27!  
> I will also note that the names have been changed, so relationships such as the cute Danny/Perry thing that's going on here (which is obviously not happening in the actual show) are not at all accurate/nor are meant to be any portrayal of what Perry's whole dynamic is like (she definitely would never put her feet up on the table like that!)

Laura giggled into the phone. “I love you,” She whispered.  
Carmilla sighed. “Yeah,” she said. “I just wish I could be with you…” Her voice trailed off.  
“I wish that too,” Laura replied, “But it’s traditional. We can’t break tradition.”  
“Nuts to tradition,” Carmilla scowled, “We're lesbians. That’s hardly traditional, is it?”  
Laura laughed again, making her smile. She hated to be away from Laura, even for one night. It was too painful not to be with her.  
“I love you,” She said softly.  
“I love you too,” Laura said. They both hung up at the same time.  
. ***  
Laura woke to an excited Danny hanging over her.  
“Wake up!” She squealed. “The stylist is almost here!”  
Laura saw Perry sitting in a corner, her feet up on a desk, reading a magazine.  
“Calm down, Danny,” She sighed. Danny cast her a dark look. “Perry, it’s their wedding. I’m allowed to be excited.”  
Perry giggled. “You're cute when you're angry.”  
Danny’s frown melted into something softer, warmer, before she turned back to Laura.  
“Come on, get up,” she coaxed gently.  
Laura sat up and yawned, smoothing a hand through her hair.  
“I'm kinda hungry…” She muttered.  
Danny and Perry made her breakfast, and the stylist arrived just as she was beginning to wake up.  
She was ready just an hour before the wedding. And she was flawless - the stylist had done a good job. Her hair was pinned in a half-up braid; her skin was without a blemish. She wore a blue silk dress, embroidered with hundreds of tiny flowers.  
She had worried a little when her mother had unearthed it from the back of her attic - weren't bridal dresses meant to be white? But, as Carmilla had put it so eloquently, Nuts to tradition. It was HER special day.  
The ceremony was held in an old cathedral, which was decorated with rainbow ribbons and white roses. There was a faint scent of Dior perfume about the place - Carmilla’s favourite. It calmed her nerves a little, but still she could feel a twisted tingling in her stomach.  
Inside, Carmilla was just as nervous. She was in a fitted white suit, her dark hair loose down her back. Their parents were passing out programs, and she heard a snatch of “They grow up so fast-” before the congregation settled down, waiting anxiously for Laura.  
Carmilla could feel her heart in her throat. What if something went wrong? What if Laura didn't show up? Oh my god, what if she forgot her vows?  
The doors swung open and everything froze. Carmilla’s heart seemed to stop beating.  
Oh. My. God.  
It was finally happening, it was finally happening! Carmilla wanted to skip, to dance, to leap up and touch the sky, but her body was frozen in place.  
Then Laura gave a small, shy smile, and the world began turning again. The congregation shuffled to their feet, seemingly dazed.  
Carmilla managed to crack a smile. It didn't seem enough to show how she was feeling - she was invincible. She was flawless. Nothing could stop her, she could do anything she wanted.  
At last, after what seemed like an eternity, Laura reached the altar.  
Both their stomachs were knotted with nerves; but they were excited too.  
The minister began his traditional speech. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”  
Carmilla flashed a quick smile at Laura. Their nerves melted.  
“I love you,” Laura mouthed in return.  
They kept the traditional vows, adjusted only to suit their gender.  
Laura said the vows first. She knew the words off by heart - She'd mouthed them on the bus, practised them in the mirror, murmured them in her sleep.  
“I, Laura Hollis, take you, Carmilla Karnstein, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward till death do us part.”  
The words were smooth, flawless. She knew them well.  
Carmilla was a little more anxious. Her voice shook; her hands trembled. Everything hinged on this one moment.  
“I, Carmilla Karnstein, take you, Laura Hollis, to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward…”  
Her voice trailed off. Her mind went blank. She could feel eyes on her, she could feel her heart, thumping in her throat-  
She saw Laura’s warm, happy expression and the words returned.  
“For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part.”  
The congregation breathed a collective sigh of relief. The priest said his part next, in a loud voice: “You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen.”  
The people mumbled a surly “Amen.” Carmilla caught her mother wiping away a tear.  
Laura’s little brother was the ring bearer. The rings were old Hollis family heirlooms. They were bands of gold, with tiny metallic hands clasping diamond hearts. Laura felt a smile creep over her face as Carmilla slipped the ring onto her finger, and she did the same for Carmilla.  
“With this ring, I thee wed.” They said together.  
“Does anyone object to this marriage?” The priest asked the people. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”  
The congregation froze for a second - This was the fabled moment. Anything could happen.  
Nothing did happen, thankfully.  
“I now pronounce you wife and wife,” The minister announced, and Carmilla leaned forward, taking Laura’s face in her hands, kissing her softly. It was a cute kiss, and rather unpassionate considering the mass of relatives watching them, but they could both sense the desire in their mouths. They both knew what the other was thinking - “Wait for tonight.”  
***  
The reception was held in a posh hotel, decorated in pink flowers and rainbow bunting. They ate first, listening to the various speeches from relatives. They were just about to tuck into the food when Danny stood up and announced a toast.  
“A toast to the happy couple,” She declared to the hall, tapping her champagne glass with a spoon.  
“I'm a close friend of the couple,” She began, then added, with a sideways glance at Laura, “A VERY close friend. We met when Laura was, erm, living with Carmilla, and Perry and I moved in next door. They hit it off right away, and eventually things started happening. They're the cutest couple I know.”  
They both blushed.  
“In conclusion…” Danny said, raising her glass, “I'd like to wish you a long and happy future with each other. To Carmilla and Laura!”  
Everyone raised their glasses.  
“To Carmilla and Laura!”  
They all took a long drink, and then began eating.  
***  
The music was lively and the dance floor was  
full as Carmilla and Laura danced together. People’s bodies surrounded them as they moved in time with the rhythm, their bodies moving together as one. But it didn't matter, because when they were with each other, everything else melted away.  
“Did you have a nice time?” Carmilla asked.  
“Perfect,” Laura sighed, pressing against Carmilla’s chest. Carmilla smiled down at her wife. WIFE - She loved the word. Wife. Laura was hers, her one and only, bound together forever and ever.  
“I can't wait for tonight,” Laura smiled.  
“Yeah,” Carmilla agreed. “Paris…”  
“The City Of Love.”  
They pressed close together, burning with desire, and kissed each other.


End file.
